random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Another Very Pantomime Mime Christmas
Another Very Pantomime Mime Christmas is the sequel of the original Pantomime Mime. It released in December of 2017 at a randomly decided theatre in every country. You are all free to add characters and scenes to this page. When Lana and Mallow have to leave for Christmas to see their respective families, the rest of the cast tries to look after themselves and help the town get ready for Christmas, but when a dangerous gang of martians try to deny the existence of Christmas and its magic, it is up to them to stop the martians from spreading the rumor all across town, outright cancelling the holiday. Origins Same as the OG Pantomime Mime. Characters Zak and Wheezie The two main protagonists of the pantomime who are conjoined twin dragons with opposite personalities. Zak is neat, but is a pessimist and worries a lot. Wheezie on the other hand is very hyper and enthusiastic. However, they have a shared interest in music. Dongwa The deuteragonist of the pantomime. The eldest of the Miao family at 8 years of age, he is competitive and intelligent, but can be stubborn. Dongwa is also independent and protective of his sisters. He is also quite the softie at times. Luan Loud The triagonist, an aspiring comedian with an overbite. She is very goofy, positive and fun-loving, and loves pulling pranks on the rest of the cast and frequently makes puns for every situation, though she gets on everyone's nerves because of it. Devo A group of 5 men wearing yellow radiation suits and plastic red flowerpots on their heads who perform their hit song "Whip It" in the middle of the play to a startled crowd of millions. They appear again to sing a different song in each act. Azzie Some 12-year-old with a chainsaw her father gave to her... for some odd reason. She was raised on free-range parenting and is homeschooled as a result. Old Man He discovers this pantomime is completely useless because the characters talk. Lynn Loud A competitive 13-year-old who plays every sport known to man. She also does parkour and is very prone to physical confrontations, as well as acting very superstitious, and making up ridiculous assumptions. Lynn is also implied to be a kleptomaniac in this play; but she's still pretty sweet... right? Red-Rocker the Red Yoshi Just a red Yoshi who can perform music, be comedy gold, and sometimes mess stuff up. He even has a band called "Red-Rocker and the Shy Guy Slaves", which consists of nine red Shy Guys whom Red-Rocker calls them "Shy Guy slaves". His catchphrase is "Let's red rock and roll!" Ronnie Anne A Mexican chick who likes to punch people for the sake of good fun. She and Lincoln are on good terms, since he is officially off the bath salts (refer to the OG Pantomime Mime page for further info). She literally just walks in without knowing the play is happening, but becomes a part of the cast. Plot Act 1 At the beginning, Devo perform "Wiggly World", "Throw Money At The Problem" and "Happy Guy". After their performance, Zak and Wheezie walk on stage, stating that Lana and Mallow will not be present for this edition of Pantomime Mime, as they are both visiting their respective families for Christmas. Dongwa, Luan and the rest of the cast come on stage and introduct themselves. After the introduction, they dance and sing to the English lyrics of "Mr. Simple" by Super Junior. Lynn decides that everyone partakes in a White Elephant gift exchange, and orders everyone to buy gifts at the mall and put them in pile when they come back. Despite coming up with the plan, she does not bother buying a gift of her own for the gift exchange, as she is expecting someone else to do it for her. While at the mall, Dongwa and Luan are shopping at a sporting goods store with the intention of buying some sports epquipment. When they go to the checkout line to pay for their items, they come across Lynn dressed in an outfit similar to Mick Swagger's disguise from "House Music". Dongwa and Luan ask Lynn what she is doing in the store. The latter only states that she is shoplifting, and runs out of the store with a Fitbit Atla HR under her coat. The employees behind the counter don't even notice her running out with a stolen item, and Dongwa and Luan come up to pay for their items. While walking out of the store, they begin to discuss about if Lynn might become a kleptomaniac in the future, worrying for their friend's mental wellbeing. Meanwhile, Devo are seen slacking off in the mall's seating area with Red Rocker, discussing a collaboration between their bands. Lynn, running frantically out of the store, overhears their conversation. Ronnie Anne walks in without knowing the play is happening, and Luan comes across her, and says to Ronnie she knows her from somewhere, and Ronnie says that she is Luan's younger brother's girlfriend. As Luan tries to remember Ronnie's existence, the latter says she moved away to live with her extended family, but came back to town for Christmas so she can visit Lincoln's family to celebrate his first day out of rehab. The gang, Ronnie included, go back to where the play started, and put all the gifts in a pile. Zak and Wheezie suggest that before the game begins, everyone can have a bathroom break and pick up on tasks they were already doing. Lynn runs off the stage and off to the mall again for reasons unknown. The cast does not notice her leaving. Act 2 As Lynn runs back onto stage with 1 bottle of shampoo, a teddy bear and a Beanie Boo cow under her coat, claiming that they are her gifts for the gift exchange. Nobody thinks anything of the statement except Dongwa and Luan. Before the gift exchange begins, Devo perform "Jocko Homo" and "Blow Up" and the rest of the cast dance to the songs. The gift exchange begins. Everyone except Devo goes around in a circle and blindly picks out their gifts. Lynn sits out for the activity, which raises even more suspicion. Azzie gets out her chainsaw and viciously tears up her gift, which was a 200-pack of loose leaf paper and tries to kill Luan, stopping all the festivities for good. To make up for the wasted time trying to put together the event and Luan almost being murdered, everybody except Azzie decides to dance for a bit. As Luan calls 911, Lynn raises more suspicion by cracking jokes about how kleptomaniacs are "a burden to society". The police intervene and both Azzie and Lynn are arrested. With the two of them gone, the rest of the cast dance to the 2NE1 songs "Fire", "Gotta Be You" and "Don't Stop The Music". Zak and Wheezie then look for Dongwa. Category:Pantomime Category:Random Attempts at Reviving the Good Random-ness in Random-ness Wiki Category:Christmas